


Tis But A Scratch [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injured Steve Rogers, Injury, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve is Being A Stubborn Idiot, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve was injured during the mission, he assures Tony that he is all good. Tony is not having any of it.





	Tis But A Scratch [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Bridal Style Carrying” [A1]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
